Christmas Morning
by District4-divergent-nephilim
Summary: It's Christmas morning in the bunker, and Sam and Dean can't wait to share it with Cas.


**Bored so I wrote this! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>When Dean wakes up in the morning, he's super excited. This is it. His first Christmas day in the bunker. Well, his first one that he'll be actually sort of happy. Last year, he was still trying to get revenge for Kevin's death.<p>

But that's all in the past now. Kevin had been avenged. The angel war was over. The gates of Hell had been shut, and as thanks, the good angels had brought Sam back to life. It was back to what is was in the beginning- just two brothers roaming the country in their old car, saving people and hunting things. The family business.

Well, two brothers plus one. Cas was with them too, now. He didn't have to worry about Heaven being on his ass or Crowley threatening him. His grace had been returned, so he didn't have to worry about dying. He got to spend more time with his second family.

Dean was really happy that Cas was here for good. Of course, he had to tone down his excitement so Sam wouldn't notice. Dean was pretty sure that Sam already knew that Dean's sexuality was pretty flexible and that he had been harboring a crush on Cas for years, but he was hesitant to tell his brother that they were actually in a relationship now. He didn't want to ruin the family period they were having. It would probably gone in a while, anyway. It always did, and Dean wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

Dean blinks a couple time to get rid of the sleepy cloud in his eyes, before looking around his room. According to the alarm clock, it's six in the morning. The tacky lit up red and green Christmas lights that Sam strung up are still blinking. He must have forgotten to turn them off when they went to sleep last night.

They. Him and Cas. Last night, all three of the bunker's residents watched _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas,_ and apparently Cas must have gotten scared (though he didn't let on), because he had zapped him into Dean's bed about two minutes after Dean fell asleep. Dean didn't realize until he woke up five minutes later and all his sheets were gone. He had looked to the side and seen Cas laying there, looking like a burrito wrapped in all those blankets. Dean hadn't had the heart to kick him out. He had just propped himself upon his elbow and looked down at the angel with the stupidest grin on his face. He could have sat there and simply looked at Cas forever.

That is, until Cas had said, "Stop staring at me. I can't fall asleep when the way you're staring at me makes me want to kiss you." _Right,_ Dean had thought. _But angels don't sleep._

"Couldn't you be doing something productive," he had asked. "You know, since you don't actually sleep?"

"I _am_ doing something productive" Cas had mumbled. "I am watching over you."

Dean had snorted. "Right, you filthy blanket stealer."

"And I do sleep, Dean. It's just a habit I have left over from when I was human."

"Uh-huh." Dean had yanked his covers back. "Well, I'm still a human, so I need sleep. And it's freezing in here, so I need my blankets."

Now, looking down at Cas's sleeping face, he realizes that he hadn't needed those blankets. Cas is an angel. He radiates heat. He also, apparently, hogs the bed, because what started out as half and half last night has now turned into 80% Cas space and 20% Dean space.

"Cas, wake up," Dean says, leaning down so that his mouth is next to Castiel's ear. "It's Christmas morning."

Cas's eyelids flicker slightly. Piercing blue eyes glare up at Dean. "It's too early, Dean," he moans, his words barely understandable.

"Nonsense," Dean says, indignant. "Sam's already made coffee by now."

"Then go get some," Cas replies with a yawn. "_I_ am staying here, where it's warm and soft."

"Cas," Dean whines. "Get up. It's Christmas morning."

"I swear to Dad, Dean, I will push you off this bed if you don't leave me alone."

Dean pokes a finger into Cas's cheek. "This is my bed in my room, buddy. You're the one who came in here in the first place. You can't push me off."

Under the covers, he hears Cas snap, and suddenly he's flying off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud. "Okay, I get it," he grumbles, standing up and brushing himself off. "C'mon, Cas," he adds. "We can watch the Charlie Brown Christmas Special if we get up now. And Charlie, Dorothy, and Jody will be here in a few hours."

"Charlie? As in Charlie Brown?" Cas asks.

Dean rolls his eyes. "This Charlie's a lot less depressed. She's coming back from Oz with Dorothy through some portal."

Cas sits up groggily, the blankets still wrapped tightly around him. "Is the Charlie Brown Christmas Special anything like the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Special?"

"Exactly like that," Dean says with a smile. "Except it's Christmas themed." He knew the Charlie Brown thing would get Cas. Cas loves Charlie Brown. Really, he loves all that type of children stuff. To be honest, Dean does, too. he never got to watch those thing as a child when he was on the road with Dad and Sam so he's glad that he has the chance to see them all now.

"Coffee," Cas mutters. "I need coffee." He stands up slowly and the blankets fall away.

"Cas," Dean says, trying not to stare. "Put a shirt on."

"Oh." Cas quickly grabs a shirt from the open drawer of Dean' s dresser. "Sorry."

"Coffee time!" Dean says excitedly, following Cas out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam isn't in the kitchen when Dean walks in to make two cups of coffee (one for Cas and one for himself) but since there's coffee in the first place, Dean knows he's awake.<p>

When he walks back into the war room, Cas accepts his coffee with a sleepy smile and a nod before turning his attention back to Charlie Brown.

Finally Sam walks in. "Are you wearing Dean's shirt, Cas?"

"Am I?" Cas asks quickly, looking down at his shirt in mock surprise. Sam doesn't notice. "I must have put his shirt in my pile when I did the laundry last week."

Sam shrugs and tosses something at Dean lightly. "For Christmas."

"Man, I didn't know we were doing gifts," Dean says with a groan.

"We're not," Sam says. "Just open it."

Dean sighs but unwraps the packages to find a black cord. "What the-" he pulls the cord out of the bag to reveal a shiny gold demon charm hanging on the end. "Is this…. the old-"

"I got Crowley to track it down right before we sent him back to Hell for good." Sam says with a smile, sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the table from Dean and Cas.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean says, unclipping and then clipping it back around his neck.

"I got you a present too, Dean," Cas says. "Well, not really, but next time, I promise I'll share the blankets."

"That's awfully generous of you, Cas," Dean says, smiling and leaning over to kiss him.

"Um, what the actual hell?" Sam says, sounding mildly terrified.

Dean's blood runs cold. "Uh…."

"How do I put this, Sam?" Cas says gently. "Your brother is quite the- well, he is not homosexual, since _technically_ I am not a man…"

"Never mind," Sam says, holding up his hands and shaking his head. "I don't want to know. Don't tell me."

Cas coughs. "I need more coffee." He gets up and leaves as quickly as possible.

"It's a good present, Dean," Sam says.

"What, that?" Dean asks, grinning. "That doesn't sound perverted or anything, Sammy. Not at all."

"No, you jerk," Sam say, rolling his eyes. "You're happy. _Really _happy, not all that superficial crap you usually are. This is good for you. If you're happy, I'm happy."

* * *

><p>Jody shows up to the bunker at about four in the afternoon, toting about two tons of food for dinner they had planned that night.<p>

When the doorbell sounds again about an hour later, Dean knows it must be Charlie, so he takes Cas to the door with him, their fingers interlocked. He opens the door to see the smiling red-headed computer hacker holding hands with one of cinema's most beloved characters, Dorothy Gale.

Charlie looks down to see Cas and Dean's fingers intertwined and smiles before looking up at Cas. "You've got yourself a keeper, mister whom I do not know," she says, winking at Dean.

Cas tilts his head in confusion. "You're right," he decides. "She is nothing like Charlie Brown."

Charlie, seeming mildly confused but not offended, simply shrugs it off. "You too, Dean. The only people you date are, like, angels."

Dean laughs. "This is Castiel. He's, uh, actually an angel. Fluffy wings and everything."

Charlie lets go of Dorothy's hand and wraps her arms around Dean's torso in a tight hug. "Proof of my genius," she says, laughing into his shirt.

"My wings are_ not_ fluffy," Cas says indignantly. "They are similar to crow's wings."

Dean rolls his eyes. "C'mon in, guys. Jody made dinner, and it smells really, _really _good. Let's get this family dinner started!"

* * *

><p>Even though many years have passed, that Christmas was and still is one of the best memories Dean has ever had.<p>

Yeah, it was Dean's best Christmas, except maybe that one Christmas that was a month after he and Cas got married. Or was Dean's best Christmas when he spent it with his daughter for the first time, the daughter that Cas had filed all the adoption papers for all by himself, insisting that he could do it? (He ended up not being able to do it, so Dean helped him with the rest.)

If you try to make Dean pick between them? He's say that it's a three-way tie.


End file.
